


Kiss

by Reignfinite



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, kiss fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reignfinite/pseuds/Reignfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything started with a kiss. Maybe not the kind Angel usually gave his conquests, but it's certainly one Bodie would always be smiling and flustering over in the future.</p>
<p>This is initially a bunch of drabbles about Bodie and Angel's relationship described through the different kisses they share with one another. Eventual plot, kinda.<br/>Mostly set in DC2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

_Kiss on the hand_

* * *

 

When he first saw the blond, Angel knew that he wanted him. He took the suddenly irregular beating of his heart as a clue and his seemingly jittery insides as another. Never let it be said that Angel's religion hampered him from making moves on dudes.

When the one who introduced himself as Bodie smiled at him with that big, goofy smile, Angel felt his insides melt. Not hot, not enticing. Cute. Because that’s what defined Bodie. He was cute and Angel couldn’t agree more.

To show that, he took the hand that was offered and, instead of shaking it, turned it up so Bodie’s hand was on top of his, leaned down and gently pressed his lips against it.

He smiled as he leaned up and looked at the confused deep-blue eyes and the soft-looking lips.

“Nice to meet you,” he said in addition which cut off the tanned blond. Blue eyes and relaxed features didn't portray disgust or rejection. Actually, the athlete seemed rather flustered.

Angel was just glad that he'd come quite early this time. The yacht was still mostly empty of the party-goers and dancers from all four crews (Glitteratti said they were too busy having their own invite-only privilege party on their own in their tower, which had set off Señorita Aubrey into a fit) and they were alone.

* * *

_I adore you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my ff.net account. I'm importing it here after I've decided to continue it (any maybe plot more for it).


End file.
